


Skin Deep

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, NSFW text, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The reader isn't what Dean normally finds attractive in a woman, but somehow, he can't stay away</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin Deep

You blinked, unsure what to say to the guy who'd approached you, drink in hand, dashing smile on his handsome face. This didn't usually happen to you, especially not from a guy as hot as this. Of course, you'd noticed him throughout the night, sat with another guy who was just as good looking, but you'd glanced once, had your perv, commented on them to your friends and returned to dancing. You came here every month for the club night that catered to your favourite type of music, but you'd never seen the hot guy or his hot friend here before.

'I'm sorry, what?' You felt your girlfriends behind you, whispering. You'd accepted long ago that you weren't the type of girl to be approached in a club, and no doubt that was the topic of conversation. You were a few pounds on the heavier side, and you were tattooed in most visible places, just for starters. This week, your hair was pink, but next week it could be blue or green. It changed more often than the weather if you were honest, but it was you and you were comfortable with that.

'I said, I bought you a drink.' The guy smiled again, and you felt a little swoonage at just how handsome he was. 'My name's Dean. I was, er, sat over there with my brother and...well...' He paused. 'Am I making an idiot of myself here?'

You weren't sure if this was a joke or not, but you were willing to risk that based on his smile alone. 'No! No. Sorry.' You make an awkward face, rubbing one arm with your hand. 'I guess, I'm not used to – this doesn't exactly happen often.'

The guy, Dean, raised an eyebrow. 'Really?' He looked around. 'I'm assuming most of these guys are blind then.'

You laughed nervously, shuffling your booted feet. 'Yeah, that must be it.' Your friends chose that moment to sidle past you, throwing a thumbs up when they were out of Dean's line of sight, and you rolled your eyes at them. He looked back, spotting them and looking back to you with a grin.

'Girls night?'

'Usual monthly thing.' You blurted, then realised how that sounded. 'Not – oh god.'

Dean chuckled. 'No, I get ya. This club night runs every month right?' You nodded and he stuck out his bottom lip, contemplating the current song playing. 'It's not bad. Some of it's a little...heavy for my taste. But I'm partial to a little Metallica and AC/DC.'

A smile crossed your face, and you felt a little more relaxed than you had been. 'So you're clearly not from around here.'

He shook his head. 'No. In town on business. Just relaxing with my baby brother.' He looked over to the other guy, who'd gotten up to get another beer. You stared a little.

'That guy's your _baby_ brother?' You swallowed. 'He's _huge_.'

Dean laughed. 'Sam? Yeah, we overfed him.' You watched Sam return to his seat with a fresh beer, and Dean waved at him. Sam waved back with a smile, and you cleared your throat, wondering where this was going. Dean looked back to you. 'Say, do you fancy joining us? I know you got your friends here, but you seem -'

You didn't let him finish. 'Of course.' You smiled, and he smiled in return, looking a little relieved.

'Great. If I'd have had to of danced, it may have ended disastrously. Many things I can do; dance is not one of them.' He admitted, gesturing towards the table. 'I hope this drink is okay.' He passed the glass and you sniffed it delicately. It was your favourite, and you didn't know how he'd figured that out, but it was sweet and you smiled.

'It's perfect. Thank you.' You followed him over to the table, where Sam smiled and greeted you.

'Hi.' You said, sliding into the booth.

'Sam, this is...' Dean frowned. 'I never actually asked your name.' He said, looking a little dorky as he did so. Sam chuckled and you smiled again.

'I'm Y/N.' You replied. Sam held his hand out and you shook it firmly.

'Sam Winchester. And of course, my brother Dean.'

'Hi.' Dean said, sliding in beside you, his face a little reddened. You blushed a little, and Sam picked up on the awkwardness, starting a conversation.

Two hours later, and you were laughing at Dean's jokes, whilst Sam told amusing stories about their childhood travelling around the States. You'd shared some of your own life experiences, which were not as numerous as theirs, but they listened attentively all the same. The entire time, Dean had been shifting closer and closer to you on the bench, only leaving to replace the drinks when they ran dry. The club was close to closing soon and you were extremely nervous about what might happen after all this.

Sam yawned, covering his mouth quickly and apologising. 'Sorry. It's been a really long day.' He smiled sleepily. 'I'm gonna head back to the motel, get some sleep. Are you coming, Dean?'

His brother looked at you, a slightly dirty smirk on his face as he contemplated you. 'No. No, it's cool. I'll follow you back later.'

'This place is closing soon anyway.' You said, looking at your cell for the time. 'I should probably head back to my apartment before my room mate sends out a search party.' Dean nodded.

'Well then, I should walk you home.' Dean said. 'It's dangerous out there, after all.' You missed Sam's eye roll as the younger brother stood and left you, your smile aimed in Dean's direction.

'Sure. I guess you're not a serial killer or anything right?'

Dean laughed, shaking his head. 'No. Not a serial killer. Just a gentleman.' He paused. 'Actually, I wouldn't go that far, considering I don't intend on returning to my motel room until the sun's up.' He waggled his eyebrows, and you suddenly felt hot and flushed, your eyes focused on his. 'If I'm not being too forward.'

'N-no.' Your mouth felt dry. 'Not too forward. Not at all.' Dean smiled, and leant towards you, pressing his lips to yours. For a second, you weren't sure how to respond, then your brain started working again and you kissed him back, feeling his hands wind around your waist. A moan slipped from you as he deepened the kiss, igniting a spark between you.

After long moments, he pulled away, the smile still on his face. 'Shall we get out of here?' You nodded dumbly, following him from the booth, stopping to grab your jacket.

There was a chill to the air as you stepped outside, slipping your jacket on. Dean walked close to you, his shoulder brushing yours as you moved away from the crowds. Neither of you spoke for a while reaching the end of the road before Dean said anything. 'So, how far away is your place?'

'Not far.' You replied slightly shyly, and jumped a little when his fingers found yours, threading them together. 'It's about three blocks this way.' You pointed down the street, and he nodded, keeping close to you as you started to walk again. The silence became a little uncomfortable, and you cleared your throat. 'No offence or anything, Dean, but...why are you coming home with me?' He blinked, as if he was unsure of the question and you continued. 'I mean, you're seriously hot. Like, way out of my league hot.'

'And you think because I'm good looking that I'm out of your league?' He gave you a funny look, his thumb stroking the back of your hand. You worried at your bottom lip with your teeth, wondering what he was gonna say. Surprisingly, he chuckled. 'Sweetheart, if anything, you're too good for me.' You frowned, and he let go of your hand, slipping his arm around your waist.

'I can't see that being true.' You mumbled, but leant into him, enjoying the warmth from his body. 'I mean, you could probably have any number of girls back there, way skinnier and better looking than me. Most guys hate that I'm covered in tattoos, and that -'

'Even if I didn't find those things incredibly hot,' Dean interrupted, his fingers tightening on your waist. 'Guys who can't see past that are superficial dicks. I mean, one look at you and all I could see was an interesting, beautiful girl. The other girls back there couldn't hold a candle to you.' He smiled, stopping and turning you to face him. His hand cupped your cheek, his green eyes sparkling as his lips neared yours. 'Now stop talking, and let me kiss you.' You giggled, only stopping when he pulled you flush against his body, kissing the breath out of you. Your hands were on his chest, feeling the muscle underneath, and the thought was still in the back of your mind – why had he decided on you?

'Mmmm, Dean, my place is like, five minutes away.' You managed to get out in between kisses. He smiled, pressing his forehead against yours. 'It's kinda chilly out here.'

'We better hurry then.' He said, pulling you under his shoulder, the both of you walking quickly towards your apartment. Between kisses and groping, you managed to find your keys, and you tumbled into the apartment, Dean's hands pushing your coat from your shoulders, yours doing the same to his, barely pausing for breath as your lips met again and again. The urgency in your movements made you miscalculate the position of the coffee table in the front room, and your calves collided with it, causing a noise as a mug fell off and hit the floor. You giggled, and Dean manoeuvred you around the table, still kissing you.

'Which one is your room?' He muttered against your lips, and you pointed to the furthest door down the hallway. With a grin, he picked you up, and you yelped, wrapping your legs around his waist. His strong arms held you fast as he continued kissing you, finally having you against your bedroom door, whilst your hand fumbled for the door knob. When you found it, you turned it and the door opened, sending the pair of you falling into your room. You dropped your legs, finding the floor, but Dean didn't stop, his hands tearing at your clothes and you gasped as he kissed down your throat, pulling your top down to expose your bra covered breasts.

'Dean...' You whispered as he stopped, pulling back from you, his fingers lifting your top. He pulled it over your head and threw it to the floor, his hands cupping your breasts. You felt self-conscious for a moment, attempting to cover yourself with your hands, but he stopped you, kissing you again.

'Don't.' He said, one hand grasping your ass whilst the other palmed your breast. You moaned, kissing his jaw, your fingers unhooking the buttons of his shirt. Pulling at the fabric, he separated from you to remove his clothing from his top half, exposing the muscled chest and stomach underneath. Your eyes went to the tribal pentagram tattoo on his upper chest, and you smiled, running a finger over it.

'This the only one you got?' You asked, teasingly. Dean looked down, his hand catching your fingers.

'Yeah.'

'You ever get the usual “what does it mean”?' You smiled, and he grinned back.

'All the time.' He ran his fingers over your tattooed arms, tracing the outline of your designs. 'It's for protection.'

'Protection from what?' Your voice was curious, but his focus was on you now, his fingers creating fire under your skin as he touched you. 'Uh....'

'I want you, Y/N.' Dean kissed you again, pulling you close and undoing your bra. He dragged the straps down your arms, exposing your top half completely, and then he lowered his head, sucking one nipple into his mouth, making you cry out and whimper. 'Fuck, those noises...' He released you, his hands cupping your jaw as he kissed you, pushing you back towards the bed. Your legs hit the side, and you fell backwards, watching as Dean stared down at you, his hands unbuckling his pants. He pushed them down, toeing his boots off before repeating the action on you, leaving you in your panties. He fell on top of you, supporting his weight with his arms, leaning his face down to kiss you again.

You forgot about your self consciousness, the fact that you were naked in front of a guy who you'd only met tonight, a guy who was quite possibly the hottest guy you'd ever laid eyes on. A guy who was now wearing only his boxers, his erection prodding into your thigh, his hands roaming your body as his mouth hungrily tasted you. 'Fuck, Dean.' You rasped out, pulling away from him.

'Yeah, we're gonna.' He smirked, his fingers finding your panties and pushing them down. You helped, and then pushed at his boxers, before he settled himself between your legs, sucking your nipple into his mouth once more, his hands pushing your thighs apart gently. 'Baby, I promise, second round, there'll be foreplay, but this time, I gotta have you. Like, now.'

'Second round?'

His smirk widened. 'Well, I do have until morning. You think rocking your world involves once quick go?' You shrugged, a smile tugging the corner of your mouth upwards. He shook his head, chuckling. 'Oh, you're gonna need to sleep in tomorrow.' He thrust against you, his hard cock brushing your pussy and you groaned. 'Fuck, you're wet.'

'Dean, please...' You begged, and he pushed against you again, the head of his cock penetrating you slowly, and a whimper tore itself from your throat, your hands clutching at his shoulders as he continued to ease himself into you. When he was fully inside, he stopped, letting you get used to the feeling of him, his mouth seeking out your breasts once more, making you writhe underneath him. You gyrated your hips, and he groaned, vibrations coursing through your breast, making you move more. His hands slid down your thighs, hooking under the backs of your knees to hoist your legs higher, allowing for a deeper angle and you cried out as he hit deep inside. He started to thrust, long, hard strokes that made you cry out each time, hitting the right spot to make your insides quiver around him. Slowly, the pressure built inside, and you felt your climax spiralling out of control as Dean continued to fuck you into your mattress.

'Cum for me, Y/N.' He grunted, seizing your nipple once more, sucking hard and rolling it between his teeth. With a cry, you fell over the edge, spasming around his cock, cumming hard as he kept up the pace, drawing out every last drop of your orgasm. 'That's it, sweetheart.' He said, releasing your breast, kissing you once before pulling out. You whimpered with loss, until he pushed you onto your stomach, pulling you up so your back was against his chest. He grabbed his cock, positioning himself once more and sliding into your wet heat with a groan. This way was deeper, his cock stretching you more, and you cried out again and again as he started the same punishing rhythm from before. His hands were on your breasts, squeezing and teasing your nipples, making you beg for more.

'Dean, please, harder.' He lowered his mouth to your neck, biting and sucking, leaving marks on your skin. 'Dean...' You gasped, and his hands left your breasts, splaying across your tattooed back to push you forward onto your hands. He grabbed your hips, ploughing his cock into you, making you scream his name over and over. He grunted, his fingers digging into your skin, his pace pushing you further and further into oblivion, following you into bliss as your clenching walls milked his cock, his cum spraying hot inside you. 'Fuck, Dean!' You cried, one last time, your arms no longer supporting your weight. Dean collapsed on top of you, his cock still throbbing inside you, his breathing heavy and his skin slick with sweat. He pulled out with a hiss, rolling onto his side.

Feeling sticky and satisfied, you lay on your side, facing him and Dean grinned over at you, looking oddly smug and pleased with himself.

'Good?' He asked, and you smiled.

'I can't feel my legs. Does that count?' You giggled as his grin widened.

'Oh sweetheart. You better get used to it.' He pulled you closer, capturing your mouth in another kiss.

 


End file.
